Silencio
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Pansy desea decirle muchas cosas. Cosas como "no tengas miedo". Pero no se atreve. Y ya sólo queda el silencio.


Disclaimer: Todo es de J. K. Rowling, yo uso sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro.

Silencio

_"__Hay diez centímetros de silencio entre sus manos y mis manos. Una frontera de palabras no dichas entre tus labios y mis labios, y algo que brilla así de triste entre tus ojos y mis ojos."_

_Mario Benedetti, Soledades__._

Pansy huye de los ojos de Draco y se pasa una mano por el cabello. Hace horas que saben lo que va a pasar, cuando la marca empezó a arder en el antebrazo de Draco, cuando un Ravenclaw llamado Terry Boot gritó sobre que Harry Potter y sus amigos habían entrado en Gringotts, cuando los Carrow empezaron a merodear como leones enjaulados por todo el castillo. Draco se había puesto hosco y Pansy había tenido que deducir lo que iba a pasar. Hacía horas que lo sabían. Y simplemente, ya no les quedaba tiempo. Pansy no sabía lo que iba a pasar en esa batalla, pero no quería estar allí para presenciarla. Sin embargo, sus padres no la habían sacado de allí cuando habían podido, como a Astoria Greengrass, la hermana de Daphne, o a otros chicos menores. Ella seguía ahí y no quería ver lo que ocurría.

—¿Cuánto tiempo queda? —pregunta, aun rehuyendo la mirada de Draco.

—Poco. Tal vez ni una hora —responde él con la voz seca. Ella suspira y sentada al borde de la cama como está, cruza una pierna con evidente nerviosismo. Uno de sus zapatos taconea en el suelo con desesperación, y durante algunos segudos, el taconeo es lo único que se oye.

Pansy desea decirle a Draco muchas cosas. Una de ellas es que no tenga miedo, pero no sabe cómo decírselo si ella misma está paralizada por el terror; también tuvo el deseo de decirle que fuera valiente, pero sabe que ellos, los slytherins, los marcados por el color verde y plata, no son valientes. Sólo son ambiciosos. Son astutos. Pero no valientes. Un Slytherin no se quedaría allí a presentar batalla. Pansy ni siquiera planea hacerlo. Pero él tiene que hacerlo. Tiene que quedarse, porque una serpiente y una calavera de color negro están tatuadas en su antebrazo, y es "uno de ellos".

Pansy quiere decirle muchas cosas. Pero no sabe cómo hacerlo sin sonar ridícula, o tonta, o absurda. Así que opta por quedarse callada, y entonces, ya sólo les queda el silencio como vil consolación. Porque saben que pueden no salir vivos ese día. O porque pueden perder algo más que la vida.

Así que deciden quedarse con el silencio.

Pansy busca la mano de Draco como tantas otras veces lo ha hecho en cualquier lugar y la aferra. Él, esta vez, no la rechaza. Tampoco la acepta, porque no envuelve su mano, ni le da un apretón ni nada. Simplemente deja que Pansy apriete su mano cuanto quiera y busque en su piel el consuelo que no ha encontrado en ninguna otra parte. Draco sabe, sin embargo, que no lo va a encontrar y que ambos se quedarán allí, esa media hora que les resta de libertad, sin decir nada, y tal vez sin moverse. Porque todo ha perdido su sentido, y ya ni siquiera los labios de la chica le sirven como un remedio para olvidar todo lo demás.

Ahora ya no sabe si de verdad la quiere, o sólo la usa para olvidarse del Señor Tenebroso, que no es tan magnífico como cuando soñaba en unirse a sus filas, o tan amable, o tan… _nada_.

Pansy baja la cabeza y deja que el cabello negro, liso, le cubra el rostro. Sin embargo, no derrama ninguna lágrima. No va a hacerlo. Sabe muy dentro de ella que el resultado de esa batalla no le importa. Que le da igual quien gane. Solo le importa salir viva de eso y no sabe cómo, pero lo va a hacer, va a salir viva de esa batalla.

Suspira.

Respira hondo.

Pero no dice nada.

Deja que el silencio los inunde a los dos, los envuelva y los haga suyos. Ya no les queda nada. Apenas tienen ese apretón de manos, esos ojos que se rehúyen y preguntas evasivas que ninguno de los quería responder, preguntas como un "¿qué pasara después?", como un "¿saldremos vivos de esto?". Se las hacen una y otra vez, y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quiere saber la respuesta, y prefiere dejar que el silencio se lleve las respuestas.

"Ya no nos queda tiempo", se dice Pansy.

Aun quiere decirle muchas cosas a Draco. Pero no sabe cómo hacerlo.

Prefiere el silencio.

Ni siquiera intenta besarlo. Ya no intentan demostrarse nada, simplemente están allí, sentados el uno junto al otro en el borde de la cama de Draco, esperando el final inminente, el comienzo de una batalla que ninguno de los dos quiere presenciar. Él ya sabe que ella va a huir si puede, no se lo reprocha. Sin embargo, ella sí lo hace, Pansy quiere acompañarlo en todo momento, sobre todo si es el más difícil. Ahora no puede, porque tiembla de miedo ante la inminente batalla, ante la idea de que puede morir.

Y Pansy Parkinson por encima de todo, incluso por encima de Draco Malfoy, desea vivir.

Poco después aparece Slughorn, agitado, ordenándoles a todos que vayan al Gran Comedor. Pansy suspira y se pone en pie. Draco lo hace justo después de ella.

—Ya se ha terminado —murmura ella.

Sin embargo, no suelta la mano de Draco, que mantiene aferrada, como si le fuera a proporcionar el consuelo que no ha encontrado en ninguna otra parte.

—En realidad, acaba de empezar.

Sonó la voz de Draco. Pansy se revolvió, inquieta, pero ya no dijo nada. Simplemente caminó con la cabeza alta, el porte distinguido y aristocrático que la caracterizaba hasta el Gran Comedor, sin decir nada más. Dispuesta a vivir a cualquier coste de esa batalla.

Como todos los Slytherin.

Como Draco.

Tal vez, como todos los que quieren presentar batalla.

Al final, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Draco le da un apretón a la mano de Pansy antes de soltarla y marcharse sin mirar antes. Dando un paso. Dos. Tres. Sin mirar atrás. Como ella. Como todos los demás. Pansy suspira, como lo ha hecho tantas veces en los últimos días, guarda una última imagen mental de Draco, en aquella última media hora que lo tuvo a su lado y se concentra en sobrevivir.


End file.
